1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to surface treatments for application to a variety of surfaces, such as soil, mining overburden and tailings piles, landfills, and the like. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to chemically bonded surface treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface treatments are commonly used for a variety of purposes. For example, many different types of fiber matrices have been applied to soil surfaces for erosion control, to construction sites for dust control, or to control dust emissions from coal piles, mining overburden piles, and dry tailings impoundments. Prevention of erosion is also important in many construction projects, as is control of detrimental impacts on offsite water quality resulting from contaminated surface runoff. Surface treatments may also be important in controlling erosion after wildfire damage, which may assist in the protection of watershed, reservoirs, and soil failure. Although advances have been achieved in the art of such surface treatments, improvements are still needed.